


Reaction

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [71]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Skate!Family for the Win, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuri is already sick and miserable, and the medicine seems to be making it worse.





	Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on my sneezehq tumblr. I’m basing this on something that happened to me a while ago when I had a bad reaction to some cold medicine that I took (except I didn’t actually go to anyone I just tried to sleep it off and prayed that I wasn’t dying lol). I write Yuuri K. as Yuuri and Yuri P. as Yuri. Enjoy!

Usually, when Yuri isn’t feeling well, he pretends that he’s fine and forces himself to power through it. But this time, when he wakes up feeling dizzy and nauseous with his heart pounding so hard that it feels like it’s going to come out of his chest, he knows that something is majorly wrong. He shuts his eyes for a minute and tries to breathe, hoping that it’ll go away on its own. Instead, he starts to feel lightheaded and his chest hurts, which is extra miserable on top of his other cold symptoms. If this won’t go away on its own, he needs to get help.

He’s clumsy and disoriented from sleeping, but he manages to detach himself from the sheets and stumble out into the hallway. He can hear the TV in the living room, and he walks over slowly on shaky legs.

For once, he’s relieved to see Yuuri. “Yuri?” asks the older skater, concerned. Yuri is deathly pale and shivering. He looks way worse than he did when he went to bed. “What are you doing up? Are you feeling okay?”

“I don’t feel so good,” Yuri mumbles, his words slurring together. His next breath turns into a gag, and before Yuuri can move the teenager is doubling over, spewing bile all over the carpet.

“Yuri!” Yuuri exclaims in alarm. He rushes forward to steady Yuri as he sways and continues to empty his stomach. “Victor!” he calls urgently. “Can I get some help out here?”

At the sound of Yuuri’s voice, Victor is immediately rushing over to see what happened. “Yuuri? What’s the matter?” He comes to a halt when he sees the mess in the living room. “What happened here?”

“He’s sick,” Yuuri explains, as if it wasn’t obvious. “Could you possibly help me clean up in here? I’m going to try to help Yuri feel a little better.”

Victor agrees, and grabs the cleaning supplies while Yuuri escorts Yuri to the bathroom. “Do you still feel like you’re going to throw up?” Yuuri asks, wetting a washcloth and passing it to Yuri to wipe his face with.

“Not really,” Yuri replies, obediently taking the cloth and dabbing at his lips and chin. “My stomach still hurts, but I don’t think that I’m going to puke again.”  
“What else feels bad?”

Yuri thinks for a moment, tipping his head. “My chest hurts, and my heart is going really fast. But it’s a little better now.”

“Hmmm.” Yuuri thinks for a moment, and cups Yuri’s face to check his temperature. “Well, your fever is the same, so I think that you just had a bad reaction to the medicine you took earlier. I had something similar happen to me when I was in college. You should have gotten most of it out of your system earlier, so you probably just need to rest for a bit and you’ll feel better.”

Yuri nods and follows Yuuri back to his room. He’s feeling a lot better, except for his sore throat and blocked nose, but they were like that before. He collapses back into bed and tugs the blankets around himself until he’s made a cozy nest.

Yuuri is doing something next to his bed, and Yuri drowsily cracks his eyes open just in time to see him place a trash can within easy reach of him. 

“Just in case,” Yuuri explains. He combs Yuri’s long hair back off his forehead. “Get some rest. Hopefully you’ll feel better in the morning.” Yuri is asleep before he even finishes his sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
